


Things couldn't have gone better.

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, redrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Nepeta getting together to chat one day, and the rest is history...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things couldn't have gone better.

Tavros shuffles nervously next to Nepeta, who reflect the action.  
“uH„ hEY nEPETA!”  
“Oh, hey Tavros! How are you?” Nepeta replies uneasily.  
“yEAH„ i’M OKAY! hOW ABOUT YOU?” Tavros replies nervously.

“I am also okay! Good to s33 that you are okay.”. An awkward silence fills the air, and they avert each others gaze.  
Vriska watches on in the near distance. Minutes pass.  
“Rrgh! Do I have to do everything myself?” Vriska mutters, raising her hand to her head. She concentrates her focus onto Tavros, and he suddenly seizes up; Nepeta oblivious to this stares up at the sky. Tavros suddenly leans over and wraps his arms around Nepeta’s waist. A surprised Nepeta flushes.

“Woah, Tavros!”  
Tavros regains control of himself.  
“wHAT HAPPENED?… oH!”  
Tavros notices his actions and flushes deeply, not before he stood up straight and scratches the back of his head in emabarrasment .

“Tavros… Why did you do that?”  
“uH„… i DONT KNOW! iT JUST SORTA HAPPENED„ i GUESS…”  
“Well I think hungs are great! Lets have another!”  
Nepeta suddenly leans over and hungs Tavros, who embraces it with open arms. Vriska facepalms, and begins to feel slightly more agrivated.

“I dont think they quite get it…*sigh*”. Vriska raises her hand to her head again and this time focuses on Nepeta.  
Tavros tries to pull away from the hug.  
“oKAY nEPETA„ i THINK THAT WS LONG ENOUGH… nEPETA?”  
Nepeta refuses to let go.  
“wELL„ oKAY THEN…”

Tavros flushes some more, and rejoins the hug just as Nepeta regains control of herself. Nepeta’s flush deepened when she noticed that Tavros was still hugging her.  
“D1V1N3 1NT3RV3NT1ON, HUH?” Terezi pipes up, startling Vriska.  
“SSH!” Vriska looks over to Nepeta and Tavros; They still hadnt noticed her.  
“…Yeah, kinda doing what needs to be done.” Tavros sepertaes from Nepeta.  
“1M SUR3 TH3Y COULD H4V3 DON3 TH1S ON TH31R OWN…”

“8ut im sick of the suspence! They 8oth like each other, they just wont admit it!”  
“YOU H4V3 TO G1V3 TH3M SOM3 CR3D1T, TH3Y 4R3NT STUP1D…”  
“…No, just shy!”  
Terezi and Vriska look on as Tavros reaches over and holds Nepeta’s hand.  
“WO4H! D1D YOU DO TH4T?”  
Tears form in the corner of Vriskas eyes.  
“Nope… He did that himself…”

Nepeta flushes deeply.  
“T-Tavros?”  
Tavros just looks to the sky, almost fully flushed and fighting back tears whilst biting his lip. Terezi claps quietly.  
“Tavros? What are you doing?” Nepeta’s voice trembled as she spoke, still shocked by Tavros’ sudden move on her. Tavros pauses for a moment.  
“i-i…wANTED TO ASK YOU SOMETHING.”  
“Y-yes?”  
“h-hOW DO YOU SEE ME? lIKE, wHAT AM i TO YOU?”  
“Uh…Um…”  
“bECAUSE YOU CAN TELL ME ANYTHING„ yOU KNOW THAT.”

“…Right now? You are my furriend! But…”  
Nepeta takes a hold of Tavros’ free hand.  
“y-yES?”  
“…I want to be more than that.”  
Nepeta kisses Tavros on the cheek, and they both flush immensely. They both share a moment before Tavro speaks up.  
“uH…uH…”  
“…Are you okay?”

Tavros breaks down into tears on Nepeta’s shoulder.  
“Hey, hey now, it’s okay! What’s wrong? C’mon, you can tell me…”  
Nepeta puts her arms around Tavros. Tavros tries to stop crying.  
“*sniff*iT ISNT FAIR!*sniff*”  
“What isn’t fair?”

Tavros takes a deep breath in, and pulls back, hands on Nepeta’s arms as he went.  
“yOU GOT TO SAY YOU LOVED ME BEFORE i HAD THE CHANCE!”  
Tavros falls to the floor and buries his face in his hands.  
“OH, MY GOODN3SS! SO, FR34K1NG, CUT3!”  
“Aren’t they just?”  
Vriska and Terezi sigh and continue to watch the events between Nepeta and Tavros unfold.

Nepeta smiles and also begins to cry, whilst going to sit next to Tavros.  
“Tavros…”  
Tavros looks at Nepeta, tears still falling.  
“…y-YEAH?”  
“That is amazing! C’mere…”  
Nepeta leans over and kisses Tavros on the lips, who is taken by surprise. When Nepeta pulls away, Tavros goes in and kisses her and they hold each other.

“Mission accomplished, methinks!” Vriska whispers.  
“TH4T… W4S TH3 CUT3ST TH1NG! 1 H4V3 TO T3LL 3V3RYON3!”  
“Wait! Why don’t we let them do that? They’d probably appreciate it more if they told everyone.”  
“HRMPH, F1N3. TH3Y G3T TO H4V3 4LL TH3 FUN.”  
“Aaaaaaaall the fun.”  
Terezi giggles.  
“sO DOES THIS MEAN WE’RE MATESPRITES NOW?” Tavros asked.  
“Of course! I don’t think it’s kismesis, silly!”  
They both laugh. Nepeta’s ears prick up.  
“hM?”

Nepeta turns her head to see where the noise came from.  
“Shit! I think she heard us!” Vriska panics.  
“wHATS HAPPENING?” Tavros asks.  
“I … Think I heard a noise coming from over… there!”  
Nepeta points to the bush where Vriska and Terezi were.  
“wOULD YOU LIKE ME TO GO CHECK IT OUT?”  
“Nono, I think I know who it is… Vriska?”  
“Dammit!” Vriska stands up and brushes leaves from her jacket. Tavros rests his elbow on the grass and turns his head to face Vriska.

“vRISKA? wHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Tavros questioned.  
Vriska walks over to the two, whilst Terezi sneaks away.  
“*sigh* I just wanted to see what you guys were up to… I mean, I know it wasn’t going to be anything 8ad!”  
Nepeta frowns.  
“…So you saw what just happurrned, huh?”  
“Oh yeah, aaaaaaaall of it.”  
“oH… sO YOU KNOW?” Tavros flushes.  
“Yeah, 8ut so does Terezi! Terezi, where are you?”  
Vriska looks back to the bush, and Terezi is gone.  
“What? 8ut where did she…”

“H3Y GUYS!”  
“wOAH!”  
“Oh, hey Terezi! where did you get to?” Nepeta says.  
“OH, YOU KNOW, 4ROUND.”  
“I swear you were in that 8ush a second ago!”  
“YOU SNOOZ3, YOU LOS3! H3H3H.”  
“sO YOU KNOW TOO?”  
“‘FR41D SO.”  
“Well, have you told anybody?” Nepeta asked.  
“Not yet, 8ut we’ll leave you guys to do that.”  
“Y34H, YOU G3T TO H4V3 4LL TH3 FUN.”  
“Aaaaaaaall the fun.”

Nepeta giggles, and Tavros stares at Nepeta. After a brief moment, they begin kissing passionately.  
“Okay, we’ll leave you two to it. C’mon Terezi, we gotta go.”  
“4W, BUT…”  
“No 8uts, lets go.”  
“HRMPH.”  
Vriska begins to walk away, and Terezi follows shortly after.  
Vriska looks at Terezi and smirks. Terezi looks back in confusion.  
“HM?”  
“I think I did a good deed today…”  
“H3H3H, 1F YOU S4Y SO…” Terezi smirks and runs off.  
“No, what? Terezi, get 8ack here!”  
Terezi laughs and Vriska starts to run.


End file.
